


Appreciation

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: The Razor Girl's grow bored of waiting for Eddie to show up and help them with getting their Razor Bows. The women collectively decide to show Ophelia their appreciation for everything she's done.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> fic 69, means porn. It is law. 
> 
> I figured there is a depressing lack of Ophelia/ladies, so I had to fill that gap.

“Are we gonna be waiting for your boy toy all day?” The question earns idle laughter from the group of women gathered. Even Ophelia has to snort somewhat as she turns to face her unarmed women on the old ruins of an altar in Razor Boar fields. 

“He said he’d come here as soon as he could wrangle Kill Master.” 

“Knowing that old pain in the ass we’ll be here forever.” A slightly older Razor Girl throws back with an unamused eye roll. The sniggering picks up further and Ophelia just shakes her head. 

“You all can’t be _that_ bored can you?” She settles a hand against her hip. 

“Just-“ 

“Kinda-“

“Yeah, no shit-“

“Yes.” 

All the women answer in a rush, making Ophelia blink rapidly. “Okay, okay- look, is there anything you want to do while we’re waiting? Just a way to pass time.” 

Only silence followed for a long moment before women started talking amongst themselves to figure out a way to pass the time. 

One woman tilts her head somewhat in thought before a grin spreads across her lips, she scoots over to whisper something in the woman nearest to her’s ears. The whispering continues leaving Ophelia wondering what exactly was going on. 

“Can someone fill me in on the whispering?” 

A brunette Razor Girl stands now, grinning just as widely as the first woman. “Well, we had an idea.” The grin is just making Ophelia slightly anxious. Last time she saw a grin like that, well- Lita had dove off of a particularly high ledge to stab at her Lionwhyte dummy in the crotch. 

“Well, the girls wanted to show our appreciation for you.” The brunette Razor Girl steps a little closer now, invading Ophelia’s personal space bubble. 

“…Appreciation?” She questions uncertainly back, eying the woman. It takes Ophelia a moment to realize the other Razor Girl’s have risen from their seats as well. 

“You’ve been working real hard for the rebellion.” A hand settles against the small of her back now, Ophelia’s breath catches at the touch alone. It has been… awhile since anyone has really held her. 

“Let us give you some relaxation.” A blonde woman teases with a wink, stepping forward to draw Ophelia into a kiss. That much is a surprise, but one Ophelia finds herself responding to the kiss. She reaches out to stroke her fingers along the other woman’s jaw as the kiss deepens. Another surprise comes in the form of a pair of arms wrapping around Ophelia’s waist, lips brushing against her ear. The hot breath sends a tingle through Ophelia causing the woman to moan into the kiss. 

Ophelia only breaks away for air, just in time to groan as someone starts kissing her neck. Teeth graze her bottom lip as the woman she was kissing steps away to let another Razor Girl steps in. Someone is sucking on her earlobe and Ophelia is starting to breath a little harder. Fingers splay across her lower belly, stroking the smooth skin around the edge of her jeans. 

“We aren’t gonna get real far unless you lay down.” The older of the Razor Girl’s states dryly, with a gentle grope to Ophelia’s ass. 

Ophelia snorts a little at that, having leaned back into someone’s grasp, finding herself leaning into the grope. “I- guess so?” With her agreement, someone kisses her again. Ophelia loses track of it until she’s realized she’s being moved further up the temple’s altar to be laid down.

Ophelia manages a soft surprised sound as she’s lowered back onto the altar. Familiar work-worn hands, too many to count at this point are all over her body. Ophelia squirms slightly, chewing on her bottom lip. The world is definitely blocked from view by the gaggle of Razor girl’s. All Ophelia can really see is a lot of hair sprayed hair at this point. She had a definite count earlier when planning to get Razor Boar bows, but now she's lost the number completely. 

“Relax.” One woman’s voice offers softly against her ear. The sensation alone sends a shiver down Ophelia’s spine. “We’ve got you.” 

“Y-yeah.” She stammers out, she finds herself spreading her legs for the curious hands. Two different hands stroke across her legs, another hand against her inner thigh, and another hand teasing across the crotch of her jeans. The hand at the crotch is insistent, using the friction of the fabric to make Ophelia squirm where she's laying. 

Another hand with red painted nails unzips her jeans casually. Ophelia swallows nervously, her heart hammering against her chest as that hand drifts past the hem of her jeans to stroke across the crotch of her panties. After some finagling, a thumb strokes across her clit. Ophelia whines softly at that, arching into the feeling. It has been… awhile since she’s done this. The rebellion has meant any downtime has been used purely for rest opposed to pleasure. 

Other hands are pushing her shirt upwards, curious eager and interested to explore her breasts. Ophelia whines a little as her bra is unclasped in a blink of an eye and pulled back to expose her breasts to the cool air. The fact her shirt is pushed up mostly under her chin to her collarbone makes sighting who is doing what harder. 

Her nipples peak at the sudden temperature change. Someone flicks her nipple sending a jolt of pleasure through Ophelia. 

“Wow you- you guys work fast.” She laughs breathlessly, lashes fluttering as she tries to identify just who did _that_. The laughter doesn’t confirm just who it was. 

A kiss is pressed against her chin. Ophelia can feel her jeans being gently tugged downwards towards her knees. Her panties follow shortly after being pulled down into the rumpled mess of pants still on her legs. 

More and more of her is being exposed at this point and lavished with happy attention. Ophelia doesn’t really have to do much. She’s kind of at the whim of several beautiful women. She… has to admit it’s kind of nice.

Very nice even. She’s getting way wetter than she expected to by this odd situation. Has it really been _that_ long?

“Faster than Eddie, huh?” 

Ophelia can only turn red at that. A pulse of arousal rolls through her, her legs twitch somewhat with it. “Hey- he’s- well, he’s trying!” He hasn't even kissed her yet, not that she's sure she wants him to. The situation with Lars- A few loose kisses along her jawline distracts her from that line of thought as the women laugh around her. 

“Course he is.” One woman chuckles, popping gum with a wink. Ophelia sticks out her tongue, only to find herself face to face with another Razor Girl. The woman readily kissing her. Ophelia gives a start of shock but gladly kisses her back. Her hips arch eagerly, excitedly as the Razor Girls continue touching her. She leans into touch, each hand bringing another wave of want through Ophelia.

Talented fingers find her exposed clit, so many all at once Ophelia is squeaking a little into the next kiss she’s found herself in. Other fingers trace the line of her labia, drifting down to tease her. Someone starts kissing her exposed belly, nuzzling into the scarred skin. A tongue against a particularly old scar feels more arousing than it should.

Ophelia can feel a hand cupping her breast, stroking along the skin. Another hand tweaks a nipple fiercely and makes the brunette quake. A mouth settles over one of Ophelia’s nipples. Someone sucks on her nipple, before carefully nipping at the skin around it. Ophelia can only whine low in her throat.

The sensation overload makes it hard to really figure out who she’s kissing or whose slid a finger inside of her. Ophelia’s hips almost buck eagerly on their own, riding the finger with a low needy whine. She can already feel herself clenching eagerly around the finger. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re all hot and bothered by us.” One woman teased playfully against Ophelia’s ear. Her breath is hot against her skin and Ophelia just moans a little, rolling her hips forward into the next finger thrust. She keeps moving in time to meet each thrust, breathlessly trying to feel more and more of their attention. 

“I think she is.” Another woman agrees with a clear grin in her voice. 

Women are trading off fucking her with their fingers, any brief gap between thrusts tells her that much. There is some shuffling and someone makes room to lick at her clit, whilst someone else finger fucks her faster now. Lips, teeth, tongues, and hands are all over her body. Ophelia feels like she's going to burst. Hands continue playing with her breasts. 

Ophelia knows she's saying _something_ but her words feel almost meaningless, intermingling with moans, whines, and whimpers at the attention being poured onto her.

She can feel kisses across her brow, down her neck, along her jawline. All paired with the quickening finger thrusts and licks is enough to make the brunette lose track of what and where she is. The world is suddenly a flash of white as she shakes, digging her nails into the ground for purchase as she cums. 

Her climax almost bowls her over completely, the shock of it leaving Ophelia seeing stars as her legs lock up. Her heels dig into the old stonework as she moans. She clutches onto the ancient stonework for some connection to reality.

The Razor Girl’s touches become more gentle now as Ophelia rides out her climax. A kiss is placed against her forehead and Ophelia finds herself being held close by several women.

“I’m… definitely relaxed now.” She manages blearily, earning some laughter from the other women. She finds herself deposited against someone's chest, soft hands running through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ok tho
> 
> can we just picture Eddie coming back to this scene and going 'what'. Ophelia now has 40 girlfriends.


End file.
